


Plush karma (Noctis living plush doll TF/TG/AR)

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: After returning to from her local convention with her latest puchases,Sarah is caught red handed by her plushie hating mother Lizzie. However, one of the new plush dolls Sarah aquired would change her mother's life so she would be able to listen to her daugther and understand her better.Originally written in DA. My pen name there is Sasuke-sama28





	Plush karma (Noctis living plush doll TF/TG/AR)

Disclaimer:  
Sarah and Elizabeth(Lizzie) Evans: SirPrompto15 (Sasuke-sama28 in DA)  
Final Fantasy XV characters: Square Enix.  
\------------------------------------------------  
20 year old Sarah Evans returned home from the first day of the anime convention she attended. The shy and insecure girl quickly ran to her room to drop her bags containing her personal things, costume and mostly importantly,her purchases. A few of them were four plushies of characters from her favorite game: Final Fantasy XV. She bought them from an artist from the Artist's alley.One that wore a very realistic cosplay of Gentiana,Lunafreya's gouverness who is actually the ice Astral Shiva,also known as the Glacian.  
The first three plushies were of the likeness of Noctis's three companions,Ignis,Gladiolus and Prompto( The artist had made a Noctis plush but it was sold earlier to another customer.) The fourth was of Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,Noct's childhood friend and bride to be as well as oracle.  
She looked around and grabbed the plushies to hide them in the closet.  
"Sarah Evans..." hissed an angry familar voice. Sarah froze and dropped the plushies on the bed. She turned to come face to face with her angry mother, Elizabeth.  
"You bought plush toys again, did you?" she barked. Sarah felt like a prey facing a fierce predator. "I haven't bought some for awhile. It's was only for the anime con." Sarah replied sheeply. She wasn't one to speak her mind and face her mother.  
"I thought I told you to stop buying that junk! You're wasting your money away!" Lizzie continued to bark."You're not a child anymore! And you're hoarding them in MY house!"  
"It's just a...harmless hobby." Sarah replied. She was on the verge of tears."I'm not a hoarder."  
"Young lady, you went too far. You're going to live on your own in an appartment! You'll see how it is to have to pay your bills and food! You're nothing but a trouble making child!"  
Sarah didn't show it but she was broken hearted. Lizzie howrever was too angry to notice it and bolded out of the room..only to return moment later with a green garbage bag. She grabbed her daugther's new plushies ,one by one and tossed them in the bag.  
Sarah wanted to tell he to stop, but her plead came out as a quiet "Please stop!" drowned in a sad tone.  
Her strict and angry mother ignored her. As she tossed each plushie in the bag, she thought hearing voices telling her to stop,but dismissed it thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. As she tossed the Luna plushie without remorse in the bag. She gave a cold glare to her broken hearted daugther. "I'll come for the rest later. You think about what you've done. And you're not returning to that stupid convention tomorrow!" Lizzie added before to leave the room. Poor Sarah crashed on her bed,drown in a sea of tears.  
\---------------------  
As she arrived downstairs, Lizzie noticed something on the ground. It was the Luna plushie she had tossed in the bag a few minutes ago. She looked inside the bag and saw that it wasn't here anymore. She cursed angerly under her breath and picked it up.  
"This is sad. Your bonds with your daugther are weak." said a soft female voice with a british accent.  
Lizzie looked around for the source, only to find that it came from the plush herself.  
Her enbroided eyes showed sadness and concern. Lizzie looked shocked. "No,you are not dreaming. I am gifted with life and the memories of the one I was made after, as well as her powers." Plush Lunafreya said. 'Your daugther has done nothing wrong but enjoying a hobby that is not understood by anyone. Your mind is closed and it affects your bonds with your daugther and her happiness."  
"Happiness? If she wants to be happy she has to live somewhere else!" Lizzie spat."And you're just a plush toy! You know nothing and you're not suppose to talk!" she added.  
"Your daugther's safe haven is here. I understand you love her and want her to have everything she needs to face the world, but she is still young and wants to enjoy simple things. I'm sorry but this will be the only way to have you restore your bonds with your daugther."

As the Luna plush doll said that, Lizzie felt something odd. She coudn't feel her heartbeat, yet she was still feeling fine. She saw her skin slowly turn into a skin coloured fabric.Her breasts deflated and vanished. All that was left was a flat chest made of fabric. She touched her face and she touched the same fabric. She slowly started to shrink down to the size of the plush dolls, while her skin complety turned into skin colored fabric. Inside, her flesh, muscles bones, organs anything else organic turned into plush, yet she could still move. 

Her nose vanished,yet she still smell and breathe.  
As her face changed to fabric,her traits changed to familiar male, young and adorably handsome ones.

Her eyes turned into narrowed embroided blue eyes, yet she could still see and move them.

Her mouth turned into a sewed doll mouth, but she could still speak. However, her voice was different. It was that of a young man,the same age as her daugther.  
His arms and legs shrinked to become those of a plush doll with sewed fingers and toes. Black fabric materialised around his new left plush hand, forming a faux leather gauntlet. His blond hair was pulled into his plush head and changed color and texture until it was now a bunch of pieces of black fabric styled in a spiky way on the back with shoulder length locks on each side his new face and bangs on his forehead.  
The rest of his clothes changed over his newly smaller plush body: His shirt darkened and changed until it became a black shirt with silver symbols on it. A long faux leather jacket materialised over his plush shoulders. His pants darkened and became faux leather pants. Last but not least, His shoes also turned to black and became longer, until he now wore small ebony boots.  
Lizzie looked around him. The world was bigger. The other plush,i ncluding the plush of the other chocobros were the same size s him, or rather he was now the same size as them.  
"What have you done to me?!" The plush that used to be Lizzie cried.  
"She turned you into a plush version of Noct! Serve you right!" spat Plush Gladiolus.  
"I've turned you into a plush version of my childhood friend, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." Plush Luna started to explain."In this world, our world as well as others are known as fiction.Noctis is known as the hero of a video game telling of his adventures."  
"Which is awesome by the way!" Plush Prompto added cheerfully. "Prompto, let Lady Lunafreya continue her explaination." spat Plush Ignis.  
"Sorry..." Plush Prompto replied.  
"Your daugther Sarah look up to him as her hero. I have given you this form not only to give you a lesson but to give you an opportunity to restore your broken bonds."  
"And how being a plush of her favorite fictional character will help me restore those bonds, despite being a collectable covered in dust on one of the shelves of her room?" Plush Noctis asked,arms crossed." I'm an object that's suppose to be inanimate. And you turned me into a young male plush doll too!"  
Before Luna could continue to explain, steps were heard from the second floor, going downstairs. It was Sarah. The other plushies quickly layed on the floor an acted as if they were inanimated. Plush Ignis whispered to Plush Noctis to do the same. He rolled his eyes and did the same as the others.  
"Mom? Where are you?!" she cried. She looked around the first floor,worried and paniced. She first though her mother left but her purse was still in the living room with everything still inside. She noticed her new plushies in the living room.All were out of the bag, including one she didn't see before. It was a plush of Noctis,her favorite FFXV character. She kneed,taking the plush and looked at it. She looked down.

"This is all my fault. Everything I love bothers others." she said, tears in her eyes.  
Plush Noctis could see and hear what Sarah said. "That's not true. I never said that." he thought.  
"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should stop this nonsense." said Sarah.  
Plush Noctis coudn't believe what he heard. He started to regret. It was maybe because of the new memories and personality that shared space with the ones he had as Lizzie.He didn't want to change Sarah. He didn't mean to hurt her like that.  
" You don't have to." he said aloud.  
Sarah looked surprised as she heard a familiar voice talking to her. "Look down to who you're holding." he told her. Sarah looked down to looked at Plush Noctis. "Hi there."  
Sarah looked shocked,accidently dropping Plush Noctis on the couch. "You're alive! and you can talk!" Sarah surprisingly cried. The rest of the plush dropped the inanimate act and went to see Sarah. "You all are!"  
"Yeah we're not ordinary plushies!" said Plush Prompto."Tell her Noct!"  
'Yeah,like what my buddy Prompto said,we're special. We're your friends." Noctis replied.

Sarah looked down."Not according to my mother. She said plush toys are trash." Plush Noctis felt bad about that part.  
"What does she know?" he said without even thinking it. Maybe it was the Noctis part of him speaking, or helping him. "I did nothing wrong. Those hobbies make me happy,and allowed me to make new friends and to open up to them, giving me hope and joy. Why coudn't she understand?" Sarah said crying. Plush Noctis looked down. Sarah just told him about her feelings, without knowing her mother was still here.  
Maybe that's why Luna turned him into a plush version of Noctis. "I wish I was like you Noctis. But I'm not."  
"Maybe your mother should respect and understand you better." he said. His words were sincere."If you just give her the chance when she'll return she might open up. Who knows. I'm not really good with those kind of things..."  
"Yeah,but he helped and listened to me." Plush Prompto said.  
"The thing is. Whatever your mother said to you, it's not true. You are a... how should I put this? An awesome person. One that dosen't do anything wrong and has good friends, even if her hobbies are weird to others." Plush Noctis added. "My father and I didn't get along at times." he added, searching in Noctis's memories."But we understood each other and all went good again."  
Sarah tried her tears and looked at Plush Noctis. "I can't believe I was consoled by a plush of my favorite character." said Sarah.  
"You better!" Plush Noctis added with a playful smirk. Sarah hugged him. "Thank you Noctis!" "You're...welcome..but .please...don't hug me too hard!" he said. However, being hugged felt good. He was feeling loved and protected like a trusted friend. When Sarah released him Plush Noctis remembered something.  
"You're returning to the con tommorow. You better go to bed early!"  
"But mom said I wasn't allowed to go back." Sarah added sadly.  
"Then I, I mean, she dosen't have to prevent you from going there. You make your own decisions." said Plush Noct."You're 20 years old for crying out loud!"  
"You're right." said Sarah, smiling. "Mind carrying me with you for the two following days?" Plush Noctis asked."Wanted to know how those conventions of yours are." he added. Maybe it would allow him to understand Sarah better.  
"Me too!" Plush Prompto cried cheerfully. Sarah smiled."Alright." Plush Noct looked at Plush Luna who nodded to him.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The next day and the day after it, Sarah took Plush Noctis and Plush Prompto to the convention. Sarah was crossplaying as Noctis. It weirded out Plush Noctis but he didn't mind.  
"You make a good me." he told her ,hanging from on of the pockets of Sarah's costume jacket along with Plush Prompto. "Thanks!" Sarah replied, smiling back. They hanged with Sarah's friend Lucy who was cosplaying as Prompto ( Plush Prompto liked that someone dressed up as him.) and enjoyed the convention together.  
Even if Plush Noct only acted as a spectator due to acting like an inanimate plushie along with Plush Prompto, he was enjoying the con as well. He watched as Sarah and her friend attended panels and screening, tried new video games, met up and talked with the con's special guests and enjoy more of the con fun activities. He had to admit these were fun.  
\-----------------------------  
Back at home after the end of the con and as Sarah was heading to bed. She placed her five plush near her second pillow. Sarah looked at Plush Noctis and smiled at her new Plush friend.  
"It feels odd to say this, to plushies like you but....thank you for being my friends."  
"You're welcome. There's nothing wrong with that." Plush Noctis said.  
"Also Noct, thank you for listening to me and understanding me. " she looked down. "I wish mom was like you."  
Plush Noctis smiled." I'm sure she would understand." he said."And she's proud of you too. You are a kind hearted young woman."  
Sarah looked surprised. She had a strange feeling..as if she just spoke to her mother. She dismissed it and hugged plush Noct before going to bed, Plush Noctis smiled and grabbed a part of the now huge blanket, carefully but gently covering the now sleeping Sarah to keep her warm.  
"Good night Sweetie." he told her, as the motherly love of his former human self as Lizzie was still here. He then layed down on his pillow spot next to Sarah before to fall asleep. "Maybe being a living plushie of an handsome video game hero is not that bad."


End file.
